gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cagalli Yula Athha
Opening Credits I have noticed in one of the opening credits (I don't know which one, but I think the third) of Gundam SEED Destiny there is a scene with Cagalli leaning against a wall in her under wear with her Orb uniform over her shoulders and Athrun walks away from her with her looking over her shoulder after him. I don’t know if this was meant to imply that the two had slept together or not but if it is meant to look that way it would have had to taken place after the battle between Orb and ZAFT but before the Archangel headed up to space. Tripodssj6 20:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Here is the picture I was referring to: Maybe someone can clean it up but you can still clearly see Cagalli and Athrun in the picture. Tripodssj6 13:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Current Love Interest--None? Do you think Athrun should still be listed as her current love interest? Or is it left too vague to say for certain? — DrizztxGuen 05:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure, but in November 2005, Morosawa had an interview and told us that they don't love each other(she's obviously out of her mind), while in December 2005, Fukuda told us that Athrun and Cagalli are just 'confused', and if Cagalli would pick between Athrun and Orb, she would choose Orb, but then Fukuda made a public apology for the anti-climactic ending of Destiny, and made Final Plus which shows us that Athrun joined Orb for whatever reason. It's up to you I guess. — Jaimepangan (talk) 02:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I personally think they are still interested in eachother but given the circumstances I don't believe they were able to truly be together. — GhostVI (talk) 16:57, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Observer Supreme and FFMaverick01, why don't you discus your ideas here (or in a new section) instead of polluting the main space with revision-revert, revision-revert, etc? �� Thanks — Rmkane (talk) 23:15, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Early relationship with Kira I definitely don’t think they had romantic love for each other, but the other person is being too stubborn about it. Can someone talk sense into them. I’m not in the mood for this type of debate, even when I do have strong opinions about it. Thanks.--Observer Supreme 23:07, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Early on a case could be made for it others seem to noticed as well http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/MobileSuitGundamSEED http://starwarsfans.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_references_to_Star_Wars_in_miscellanea https://www.xenophase.net/forums/gundam-seed-questions-t65772.html It seems to commonly said to have been a planned Star Wars reference, but I’m not sure anything was planned in Seed. Thankfully it didn’t go beyond to anything serious, but it’s still worth mentioning.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 23:17, May 9, 2018 (UTC) * ...if you take TV Tropes, you might add Kira to Athrun's love interest list as well.--My girlfriend is a loli. 04:18, May 10, 2018 (UTC) I’m pretty sure they don’t state as such, but I’m just pointing out others have noted it. To be fair tv tropes tends to be stricter than here.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 05:06, May 10, 2018 (UTC) * Hmm, it's gone. Well, I will wait and see where this discussion will go. --My girlfriend is a loli. 08:24, May 10, 2018 (UTC) What’s gone? If it’s just me in disscusion does that mean we can change it back?--FFMaverick01 (talk) 13:44, May 10, 2018 (UTC) * "What’s gone?" The HoYay entry in TV Tropes. "If it’s just me in disscusion does that mean we can change it back?" If that's the case when lock expire, then sure.--My girlfriend is a loli. 14:59, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Yeah The HoYay Became ymmv, which means they can’t put it on the page unless it’s actually in the show. I’ll agree with you there most the ho yay page is garbage.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 15:11, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Alright I guess that’s all for the discussion. As discussed I will revert it back. If anyone has any issue rather than start another edit war just come to the disscusion before you edit.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 07:32, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Maybe instead we should think about changing the way those info boxes function instead. I just have no desire to see such a misconception every time I look at these articles.--Observer Supreme 10:20, May 17, 2018 (UTC) I think the current use is fine as is. If they show romantic interest they fit. I suppose if wished for Cagalli we could put a indication it was before discovery they were related in parentheses. I’m not sure there’s anything wrong with the function though.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 12:24, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Fiancé Considering she at no point shows romantic interest in him and it seems to be a political arrangement, should he really a Love Interest rather than under related?--FFMaverick01 (talk) 07:36, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :How can he be related of they were never married? They were only engaged.--FortressMaximus #WeLoveLegends (Talk) Sign 07:29, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :Wouldn’t Fiancé be related of a sort, I mean it’s basically the step before. I’m by no means a marriage expert, but I’d imagine Fiancé could be marked under related. If we put him under Love Interest that wouldn’t exactly be acurate. By that standard a guy could Abduct some one against their will and they could be their love interest, even if the abducted person wasn’t interested.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 07:36, May 20, 2018 (UTC) ::If engagement already makes them family, then why is there a need for marriage? Engagement isn't legally binding, marriage is. I can only rationalise Kira being listed as Cagalli's love interest if we define love interest to be more of a character role in the fiction (e.g. Cagalli wasn't interested in Kira but she still made Flay jealous in The Sea Dyed Red) rather than the presence of romance. By these same standards, Yuna should be listed as well. --FortressMaximus #WeLoveLegends (Talk) Sign 23:17, May 20, 2018 (UTC) From what’s already on the Wiki love Interest seems to be who the character is romantically interested in. It’s why for example Char has only certain girls listed despite more being interested. It’s because those are the the ones he was interested in. No Only two people seemed to get Cagalli flustered early Kira and Arthrun. Not only does she make Flay jealous, she also 1) makes their parents worry with how close they get 2) was so close to Kira even Arthrun seemed to think she preferred Kira over him(which falls back to the whole Star Wars thing) 3) She again tends to get flustered or blush easily early on around Kira. All of those things are portrayed implicitly romantic, however Yuna has none of those things. It’s clearly political and she doesn’t even seem to like the guy in general. So compairing the two is comparing apples to oranges. I imagine Fiancé would be marked down as related to someone--FFMaverick01 (talk) 23:51, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Alright looking into I guess we can move Yuna back. I haven't found anything that can show a Fiancé be counted as related. Further more there is also a similar example on the wiki with Faw Bow who has Hayato as a Love Interest, despite Tomino himself Faw was never in love with Hayato. He stated there Marrage was more of conviance, so I guess that’s similar to Cagalli. I guess that means unless we want to change both we will move Yuna back for now.--FFMaverick01 (talk) 01:52, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Locked Page Necessary? Is it really necessary to lock Cagalli's page? Is this page targeted by those who want to put in lies and slander about her? What if perople want to add in some things to the page that further benefit the Wiki? Razor Boyz (talk) 22:03, April 10, 2019 (UTC)